


We are the beginning of the End

by Timebreaker



Category: Winx Club
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Explicit Language, POV Outsider, Tags May Change, from the end of Season 2 -a little, from the end of Season 3 -a lot, the seasons events happened in the background
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29170635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timebreaker/pseuds/Timebreaker
Summary: Las partes más oscuras de nuestro ser solo pueden permanecer oculta hasta cierto punto.Cuando el Virus Sombra afectó a Bloom, todos asumieron que la oscuridad procedía de Lord Darkar.La verdad es más complicada que eso.
Kudos: 4





	1. Prólogo

Decir que las cosas cambiaban rápidamente era rogar al Destino que te abofeteara en la cara por tú ignorancia.

Y ella sabía exactamente lo que eso se sentía.

Solo que en su caso no fue una bofetada sino un puñetazo en la nariz.

* * *

En un momento se encontraba observando con profunda satisfacción el cómo Sky caía de rodillas frente a ellos. La luz del Poder de Relix bañando bellamente la escena desde su lugar por encima de su cabeza.

Al fin tenía lo que se merecía por mentiroso y desconfiado. Siempre tan seguro de que solo _sus_ decisiones eran lo que importaba, de que _sus_ palabras eran las únicas que importaban, cuando se trataba de _ellos._ Sus _celos_ por cada varón que se atreviera a acercársele, y que no perteneciera a su grupo de amigos. O cómo se quedaba sin hacer nada cada vez que sus Padres o algún miembro de la alta sociedad de Eraklyon la hacían sentir como un insecto insignificante que solo era una molestia, una intrusa en un mundo llenó de bocas con dientes de vidrio roto.

_Se lo merecía._

_Se lo merecía y más._

_Se l-_

_¡NO!_

El gritó resonó dentro de su mente con la fuerza de un relámpago.

El despertar de su “otro yo”, desde aquella esquina de su mente en la cual la había encerrado, fue como el inicio de un incendio que se expandía desde adentro hacia afuera.

_No._

_No!_

_No. No. No. NO. NO!_

Ella no podía hacerles esto! No cuando estaban tan cerca de-

Luchó.

Luchó con todas sus fuerzas por suprimir el incendio y, cuando se dio cuenta de que eso sería imposible, contenerle en aquel rincón. Pero su “otra yo” se rehusaba a volver a su prisión, se rehusaba a contener el fuego que ella había iniciado.

Era agonizante. Era una tortura.

La desgarraba. La consumía y asfixiaba, empujándola sin detenerse a aquel vació al fondo de su mente, donde ella había nacido y existido sin forma por años. Donde no había _nada_. Donde la nada lo era todo. Donde lo único que podía hacer era ver como la “otra yo” disfrutaba de su vida mientras ella se ahogaba en el frío océano del inconsciente.

_Lo odiaba._

_Lo odiaba._

_Lo odiaba. Lo odiaba. LO ODIABA!_

Clavó sus garras con desesperación en la conciencia que se le escapaba, sintiendo su forma consumiéndose con la luz de su “otra yo” quien, orgullosamente determinaba, pasaba de ella para volver a ocupar su lugar al frente. Sin siquiera intentar volverse a ver como el incendio se extendía a su alrededor y consumía su forma recién encontrada.

_Duele._

_Duele!_

_¡DUELE!_

Se aferró, con todo lo que tenía y con todo lo que era, a la conciencia. Aun cuando continuaba siendo empujada a la nada. ¡No regresaría allí! _¡Jamás!_ ¡Se rehusaba a ser nada más que una existencia amorfa que contuviera los sentimientos negativos de la parte más débil de su Ser!

Al fin había experimentado la realidad y no dejaría que un estúpido enamoramiento se lo arrebatará.

_No lo haré!_

_No regresaré!_

_JAMÁS VOLVERÉ ALLÍ!_

* * *

Lo último que recuerda es el eco de su voz rota.


	2. Capítulo 1

Tener conciencia de tu propia existencia es una experiencia imposible de explicar.

Ella lo experimento dos veces: en su primer despertar, cuando finalmente pudo saber lo que era poseer una forma material; la siguiente fue… mucho menos corpórea.

* * *

Más que abrir sus ojos a una imagen, fue como si su mente comenzara a entender una imagen que nunca había dejado de observar: varios metros por debajo de ella se encontraba el Altar de Relix. Sus construcciones, antes notablemente dañadas y derruidas, se encontraban prácticamente destruidas.

No había ningún rastro de Lord Darkar, de los Especialistas, o de las Winx. Ni siquiera la entidad en la que se habían fusionado las Trix.

Solo las ruinas del Altar… metros por debajo de ella… donde no había más que cielo abierto…

…

…..

Sus manos eran translucidas…

…

…..

_…….?!_

_¡¿Qué mie--?!_

En un segundo, la realidad la golpeo con la fuerza de una avalancha. La realización le habría quitado el aliento si tuviera pulmones con los que respirar.

Dividida.

De alguna forma, ella se había dividido de su “otra yo”. Dejando a la identidad más fuerte su cuerpo material, quedando como nada más que un espectro, carente de propósito o poder alguno.

_Solo soy un reflejo roto... La sombra de un fantasma._

Por primera vez entendió las historias de terror desde un punto completamente diferente.

* * *

El Altar desaparece en medio de su pánico silencioso. Ni siquiera puede decir que fue “en un parpadeo”. El Altar estaba allí en un momento y al siguiente ya no.

En su lugar solo había… lo que podría clasificar como Espacio. Más específicamente, el Espacio que en la Tierra solo puede verse desde las regiones más inhabitadas a las afueras de las ciudades. La imagen que la rodeaba era como aquellos posters que su profesora de Arte en Gardenia tenía adornando sus cuadernos de sketches: luces distantes adornando un lienzo de colores oscuros con algunos más claros aquí y allá.

No existía un arriba ni un abajo, de la misma forma que no existía ninguna sensación- aunque esa última probablemente tenía mucho que ver con su estado actual.

Solo era una infinidad de luces en la fría distancia.

Lo único remotamente cálido… era el pequeño remanente de la Llama del Dragón en el centro de su existencia. Retorcida y marcada por la oscuridad del Fuego de Sombras, pero completamente suya. Completamente _ella._

* * *

Allí deambuló sin rumbo ni guía y sin ninguna manera de saber el paso del tiempo.

Sin nada más que sus pensamientos como compañía, memorias volvían al frente de su mente. Momentos de su vida en que fueron usadas, engañadas, atacadas, colocadas en una posición de inferioridad. También aquellos pequeños momentos de su infancia en los que podía contar con sus padres que la llenaban con nostalgia.

_Los recuerdos positivos definitivamente se los quedó la “otra”._

Y pensando en su “otra yo”… se preguntó cómo haría esta para manejar todas sus emociones negativas ahora que ella no estaba allí para contenerlas y suprimirlas. Ellas siempre habían sido hiperconscientes de sí mismas así que no le sorprendería si la “otra yo” se volvía algo inestable… emocionalmente.

….

No que ella fuera estable tampoco.

…..

El Infinito era infinitamente aburrido.

_¿Por qué las personas se obsesionan con el Infinito?_

No es más que un algo incomprensible que solo te deja confundido y frustrado, lo mismo que la idea de la inmortalidad. No había nada interesante en la idea de que todo a tu alrededor cambie mientras tú mismo permaneces estático.

_Es deprimente._

Más interesante es lo finito; el concepto de que todo lo existe, en su determinado momento, verá su final. Incluyendo a las mismas estrellas que traían vida a los planetas de este Universo.

…

……

……..

_¿Esto es lo que siente Daphne cuando no me habla? Y ella ha estado al fondo del lago por más de una década…_

…..

…

Si pudiera respirar, habría dejado salir un largo suspiro.

* * *

Cuando sus pensamientos se volvieron un clico sin sentido que no llevaba a ningún resultado, terminó optando por dejar su mente en blanco y simplemente contemplar el infinito. Era lo más parecido que podía lograr al no poder o necesitar dormir.

Llegó al punto en que se desconectó por completo, siendo el constante palpitar de la Llama en su centro lo único de lo que continuaba consciente.

Por ello, cuando sintió una segunda presencia, su mente tropezó múltiples veces antes de lograr enfocarse en sus alrededores.

El infinito fue reemplazado, en algún momento, por paredes de roca desnuda. Una mirada a su alrededor reveló una pequeña cámara subterránea, de al menos unos 10 metros de diámetro y unos 3 metros de alto; si el lugar en sí era una formación natural o artificial era difícil de decir.

No había nada allí que le permitiera darse una idea sobre en donde se encontraba. No había ninguna salida visible o señal de alguna civilización de algún tipo.

Lo único que había allí era una pequeña piscina hecha de gruesos cristales rojos, anaranjados y, extrañamente, azules. En su interior se encontraba una especie de líquido… Su apariencia era similar a la lava falsa de esas viejas lámparas… pero las propiedades mágicas de este eran obvias…

….?!

Nuevamente aquella presencia!

Centrando toda su atención en la piscina pudo sentir una resonancia entre el líquido en la piscina y el Fuego en su interior. Era más que la sensación de una existencia similar. Era como si pudiera- no! Estaba segura de poder sentir el constante palpitar de un ser vivo, proviniendo del contenido de la piscina.

Era un ritmo lento y casi imperceptible, que le hablaba de un ser al final de su vida al que no se le permitía descansar a pesar de su agotamiento…

Ella sabía que “la Llama del Dragón era el origen de la vida en el Universo Mágico”, pero nunca considero la verdadera extensión de esa frase.

O que la capacidad de dar vida fuera algo finito.

_Todo lo que nace, debe morir._

Siguiendo el pedido silencioso acerco su mano translucida al Fuego Liquido, con la intensión de poner fin a su miseria a pesar de no saber cómo lograr ese objetivo.

Ella realmente no se esperaba que el Fuego Liquido desobedeciera toda ley de gravedad existente y saltará hacia su extremidad.

Sorprendida, pero no asustada, observó con fascinación como el líquido desaparecía al interior de la línea de su figura. Sintió como el latido ajeno se instalaba en su pecho y se sincronizaba con su propia Llama, volviéndose un único Fuego.

Cuando lo que quedo era _ella._

Allí fue que el dolor inició.

El calor en su centro se elevó con rapidez, expandiéndose por el resto de su ser con una fuerza tal que cualquier semblanza de pensamiento coherente que le quedaba desapareció por completo.

Una eternidad o un segundo más tarde –el lapso de tiempo se le escapaba por completo- el calor volvió a su punto de origen. Su mente tardó mucho más tiempo en recuperarse.

_Si a este paso no termino con alguna especie de trauma eso sería un milagro._

Letárgicamente, bajo su mirada desde la pared de piedra hasta su cuerpo –preguntándose cuando fue que siquiera levantó su cabeza.

La imagen que se encontró iba más allá de extraña. Bordeaba, realmente, en lo que uno esperaba de una película de horror: al interior de las líneas poco visibles de su cuerpo se encontraba algo notablemente _sólido_.

Sus huesos, que se mantenían unidos por las largas tiras fibrosas de ligamentos.

….

……

_………._

_¡¿Qué mierda?!!!_


	3. Capítulo 2

El horror solo causa impresión la primera vez que se presenta. Después de eso, pierde todo su impacto.

* * *

Luego del ataque de pánico más extraño de su vida (no tener los pulmones o corazón como para hiperventilarse desenvolvió todo el episodio en algo… bizarro), notó que se encontraba de vuelta en aquel… _Entre-mundos_.

[Iba a llamarlo Entre-mundos de aquí en adelante porque llamarle Espacio o Infinito o cualquier otra cosa era demasiado confuso].

Lo que significaba que debía flotar allí por el tiempo subsiguiente.

Excepto… que esta vez podía sentir algo empujando contra ella. _Empujándola_ hacia algún lado.

_Eso- - ¿una corriente? ¡¿Hay una corriente aquí?!_

……

La idea de que podía “sentir” algo en este lugar porque ahora tenía un sistema esquelético era perturbadora.Y ese “sentir” se encontraba entre comillas porque ella estaba increíblemente consciente de que carecía de un sistema nervioso, entre otras cosas.

Al menos ahora sabía algo más sobre el Entre-mundos.

_Genial. Ahora tengo algo más sobre lo que pensar mientras estoy aquí._

* * *

En algún momento, flotando por allí, se puso a considerar seriamente la dimensión de Relix y lo que sucedió allí.

Relix era… particular: una dimensión prácticamente vacía, con los remanentes del Altar flotando en una isla de roca, cuya atmosfera daba una verdadera sensación de neutralidad mágica que ella no había sentido en ningún otro lugar.

Al momento en que Lord Darkar la había guiado a través del portal era como si pudiera respirar sin problemas por primera vez. Le había provocado tal elevación de endorfinas (al menos esa era la palabra que Tecna usaba para describir lo que eran las salidas de compras para Stella), que no pudo dejar de sonreír

Nada de esa oscuridad opresiva o esa luz cegadora. Y aunque el aire se encontraba algo estancado por la falta de movimiento, ella apenas si lo había notado.

La sensación de _pura libertad_ que la invadió en esos momentos había sido abrumadora.

…….

Mirando atrás en lo que paso, algunas cosas saltaban a la vista.

La situación en sí le había impedido considerarlo de cerca pero…

_¿Cómo es que Darkar sabía sobre Relix?_

Por supuesto que su conocimiento podría venir del hecho de que era la manifestación de un Deidad…

Pero esa no parecía una respuesta satisfactoria. Además, también estaba la falta de razón detrás del hecho de que Darkar conociera el ritual y los elementos necesarios para que el poder de Relix se manifestara. Y, hasta donde había logrado entender, Relix había permanecido completamente sellado por siglos a cualquiera en el Universo Mágico a causa de la separación del Codex.

_Hmmm…._

Especulación era lo único que le quedaba desde la expulsión del Fuego de Sombras a fuera del Universo. He, incluso si ese no fuera el caso, Darkar jamás habría compartido esa información con ella debido a que, a sus ojos, ella era únicamente un instrumento o un sirviente. Y era probable que Darkar planeara deshacerse de ella una vez que hubiera alcanzado los límites de su utilidad.

Sin embargo, por más inútil que sea, imaginar como el último sobreviviente de una antigua civilización se perdía por completo ante la abrumadora energía del Fuego de Sombras solo para regresar a su dimensión natal una vez fuera completamente corrompido por la oscuridad y buscar el poder único que esta misma poseía…

_Es una buena historia para pasar el tiempo._

Su profesora de Literatura siempre le dijo que tenía una imaginación bastante activa. Era hora de usarla para algo útil, ¿no?

* * *

La siguiente vez que sus alrededores cambiaron fue en medio de un imaginario debate entre el Concilio de los Ancianos y el protagonista-sin-nombre (que más tarde tomaría el nombre de Darkar) sobre el futuro perdido de Relix. Nunca antes había incursionado en política, por lo que no estaba segura de que tan verídico era el debate, pero al menos seguían las reglas que había establecido al introducir el gobierno de Relix.

Esta vez se encontró a sí misma en una cámara ovalada con obvias señales de presencia inteligente: formas vagamente humanoides decoraban las paredes rocosas al lado de bajorrelieves geométricos que cubrían el techo, la piscina de gemas cristalinas también se encontraba rodeada por piedras de al menos un metro de alto, colocadas en un círculo equidistante al centro. Un agujero en la pared a su izquierda parecía marcar la entrada a la cámara, pero era notable el amontonamiento de rocas unos metros adentro del túnel que marcaban un posible derrumbe.

El Fuego Viviente en la piscina apenas si palpitaba. Los latidos estaban tan separados los unos de los otros que por unos segundos pensó que estos se habían detenido por completo.

Como había sucedido antes, el Fuego Viviente saltó hacia ella al momento en que se acercó lo suficiente. El calor que le siguió inmediatamente después trajo consigo su sistema circulatorio completo, incluyendo su corazón.

Era… más complicado de lo que se había imaginado.

Y el ver un órgano tan importante como su corazón, enmarcado en la jaula que era su caja torácica, con sus propios ojos era muy diferente a contemplarlo en una ilustración. Incluso las más realistas.

La palabra “surreal” se le venía a la mente.

* * *

La tercera vez que abandono el Entre-mundos, su narrativa se encontraba en el medio de una guerra civil entre la facción nacida de la unión del Concilio de Ancianos y la Familia Real, y la facción creada por la Asamblea de la Plebe y los grupos rebeldes civiles; el contexto era la distribución de los recursos restantes.

Más preparada para lo que vendría, lo que la tomó por sorpresa fue la habitación cilíndrica que la recibió. Todo había sido cuidadosamente tallado y alisado, decorado con óvalos, círculos y semicírculos; de manera similar a Alfea o Torre Nubosa. Sin embargo, las puertas a su espalda se encontraban completamente selladas y una gruesa capa de polvo recubría todo el lugar. Pequeños rectángulos cerca de la línea del techo debían de servir como mecanismo de ventilación. Y un patrón casi florar rodeaba la piscina de gemas.

Fuera la que fuera la civilización que construyó este lugar, definitivamente lo había considerado de gran importancia en algún momento en el pasado.

_Parece que cada lugar tiene un nivel diferente de interferencia “inteligente”._

Y esta vez, lo que se materializó fueron el resto de sus órganos internos.

Realmente podría haber seguido el resto de su vida sin ver sus intestinos o sus pulmones.

* * *

La cuarta ocasión fue durante su versión de la caída final de Relix. La sexta versión en realidad, pues no se sentía satisfecha con la forma que estaba tomando en esos momentos.

_Delinear el final de una civilización ancestral es difícil._

Esta vez fue una cámara natural rodeada de ríos de magma y su sistema muscular.

Presenciar cómo sus músculos se contraían y relajaban era mórbidamente fascinante.

* * *

La quinta ocasión fue:

  * La llegada del protagonista-sin-nombre a Shadowhaunt, el cierre de Relix y la creación del Codex;
  * Una cámara tan pequeña que ella apenas si cabía sin caer dentro del Fuego Viviente de cabeza;
  * La aparición de sistema nervioso…. Y la sobrecarga de la información que venía con este desarrollo.



Su historia definitivamente tendría que quedar en pausa por el momento.

* * *

Flotar en el Entre-mundos ahora le resultaba _increíblemente_ doloroso, que con el hecho de que sus nervios se encontraban expuestos a las corrientes (si, en plural) de energía del Entre-mundos….

_Agonía._

Era simplemente _agonía_.

* * *

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando sus alrededores cambiaron.

Todo lo que podía pensar era en el _dolor._

_Dolor._

_Duele…_

_Duele!_

[Quién sabe, si su corazón estuviera latiendo probablemente se hubiera detenido a causa del estrés. Su mente prácticamente lo había hecho en ese punto].

Tampoco pudo sentir la presencia del Fuego Viviente hasta el momento en que se unió a ella.

En esta ocasión, el calor que la envolvió fue casi como un bálsamo para sus sentidos. Una manta entre ella y el mundo que la rodeaba. Cambio más que bienvenido…. Al menos hasta que cayó de golpe al suelo y su conciencia desapareció por completo.


	4. Capítulo 3

Es increíble como damos por sentado lo que aprendemos a hacer desde el momento en que nacemos o incluso antes: respirar, moverse, gatear, la más simple coordinación de músculos…

* * *

Lo primero que nota al despertar es el golpeteo desde el interior de su pecho. Es tan constante cómo el palpitar de su Llama Interna, pero su presencia era más concreta y menos etérea. Su boca estaba tan seca que hasta sus labios estaban partidos. El aire estancado se asentaba pesadamente en el fondo de su garganta.

El menor movimiento causaba que un dolor perforante se expandiera desde su nuca, pasando por el lado izquierdo de su cabeza y atravesando su ojo izquierdo. No le resulto muy difícil reconocer que había sufrido un fuerte golpe en la cabeza (que con el hecho de que los dos últimos años de su vida los había pasado colisionando con paredes y se había vuelto algo adepta en identificar si algo era preocupante).

Cuando intentó mover su brazo hacía su rostro, intentando comprobar que su globo ocular no estuviera intentando salir de su cavidad ocular, se dio cuenta de tres cosas al mismo tiempo:

  1. Podía sentir… todo. La solidez del suelo debajo de ella; el peso de su propio cuerpo boca arriba; el frio permeando todo su cuerpo; el subir y bajar de su pecho al respirar…
  2. Sus intentos por mover cualquier parte de su cuerpo terminaban con espasmos sin sentido;
  3. Estaba completamente desnuda.



_Porque, por supuesto que lo estoy…_

Por unos segundos se mantuvo allí, simplemente existiendo nuevamente en este plano más… material.

Nunca pensó que volver a estar sujeta a la gravedad se sentiría de esta forma. Era como si el propio peso de su cuerpo… era constrictivo. Y sus movimientos, que antes habían sido completamente fluidos, ahora no eran más que señales cortadas a sus nervios que se negaban a trasmitir correctamente a sus músculos.

Era increíblemente consciente de cómo el aire entraba y salía de sus pulmones. O del cómo su sangre corría por sus venas con cada acelerado latido de su corazón. Los mismos latidos de este órgano le resultaban ensordecedores frente al silencio del lugar –sin contar sus propios acelerados respiros-.

De lo etéreo a lo material….

_¿Así es cómo se siente nacer? ¿Esto es lo que experimentamos al nacer?_

…..

Finalmente, luego de respirar por unos pocos momentos, seatrevió a abrir sus ojos. Lo que le recibió fueuna profunda oscuridad dentro de la cual no era capaz de ver nada. Sin el Fuego Viviente brindado luz a la cámara ella prácticamente se encontraba ciega. Incluso si sus ojos se ajustaban a la oscuridad, no había suficiente luz residual que sus ojos pudieran captar.

Y, ¡ _por Dios_! Estaba cansada.

¿Cómo era posible que apenas abriera sus ojos y estos ya se estuvieran cerrando?

Ni siquiera podía volver a intentar mover sus músculos.

…..

El suelo era frio…

…….

Solo necesitaba… descansar por un… tiempo…

……

_Esto de quedarse inconsciente…. se está volviendo viejo, y rápido._

* * *

Era vergonzoso tener que admitir que le había tomado un largo tiempo recuperar control suficiente de su cuerpo como para voltearse e intentar levantarse. Su espalda le dolía pero, al menos, la jaqueca había pasado a ser una presión constante en su cráneo que podía ser fácilmente ignorada por el momento.

Al abrir sus ojos, se sorprendió con el hecho de que, ahora, era capaz de ver algo de lo que le rodeaba, a pesar de que estaba segura de que continuaba igual de oscuro que la primera vez que despertó.

Algo similar le había sucedido en Shadowhaunt, mientras Darkar preparaba el Codex. Ella se había mantenido en sus cercanías, esperando por el momento en que el Portal fuera abierto. En su creciente aburrimiento, se había puesto a la tarea de intentar distinguir los detalles más pequeños de los rincones más oscuros del lugar. Y, para su sorpresa, lo había logrado sin muchos problemas.

_No puedo permanecer aquí._

El pensamiento interrumpió su reminiscencia. La parte de su cerebro más preocupada con su supervivencia recordándole sus necesidades más básicas.

Esta vez, controlar su cuerpo fue una tarea ligeramente más manejable. Lo que se traducía en que ahora podía darse la vuelta sobre si misma – lo que le llevó a darse cuenta de que su cabello era estúpidamente largo debido a que acabo tirando de él al intentar posar algo de su peso en su rodilla derecha.

Poniendo su cabello a un lado, intentó ponerse de pie. Sin embargo, apenas si podía levantarse lo suficiente del suelo como para _gatear_. Y la cereza en el pastel era que podía sentir que sus poderes eran prácticamente inexistentes en esos momentos.

Tardarían horas para que recuperará la suficiente energía como para ponerse de pie, y mucho más como para caminar o siquiera contemplar la opción de transformase. Y ese era tiempo que ella no poseía en lo absoluto.

Agua. Comida. Calor.

Ahora que su cuerpo había regresado, inmediatamente demandaba el combustible necesario. Su boca reseca y sus labios partidos eran una clara señal de advertencia.

Elevada del suelo en sus manos y rodillas, pasó su mirada por el lugar. Como supuso en su corto momento de conciencia, se encontraba en una habitación, no una cámara o caverna. Alguien había tallado las paredes, el techo y el suelo hasta dejarlos completamente lisos; sobre-relieves cubrían las partes bajas de las paredes con escenas de… ¿batallas? ¿Creación? Era difícil de decir desde donde estaba.

Justo frente a ella, afortunadamente, se encontraba la entrada en la habitación. Las enormes puertas se elevaban como un monolito, burlándose de ella con su aparente inamovilidad. Esa idea encendía la sangre que ahora volvía a correr por sus venas.

Ella nunca se había apartado de un desafió antes, y esta no sería la primera vez.

Tener que gatear hasta las puertas hizo que el polvo acumulado en el suelo, que había pasado demasiado tiempo sin ser molestado, se elevara en el aire estancado y atacara sus pulmones. Su tos solo empeoraba la situación si se atrevía a bajar la cabeza en cualquier forma.

Afortunadamente, pronto se encontró junto a las puertas. Cuando empujó, apretando sus dientes ante la idea del esfuerzo, se sorprendió que estas se abrieran con la delicadeza de un cuchillo caliente en… cualquier cosa. Ni siquiera produjeron sonido alguno.

Ya sea magia o ingeniería, o una combinación de ambas, ella no podía más que agradecer a su suerte.

Del otro lado del marco le esperaba un pasillo tan oscuro como la habitación en la que se encontraba y tan largo que, incluso con la recién encontrada habilidad de sus ojos, ella no podía ver el final.

Preparándose para un largo camino, tomó un profundo respiro.

Y cruzó el marco.

* * *

Entre descansos y avances (con más de los primeros), pronto se encontró al final del pasillo y con un juego de escaleras que ascendían en espiral hacía la oscuridad.

Casi podía jurar ser capaz de escuchar la risa lejana de las Moiras, burlándose de ella mientras hilaban el hilo de su destino.

Si levantó o no su dedo medio a la oscuridad, a esas figuras sin forma que la observaban desde la distancia, nadie más tendría que saberlo.

* * *

Para el momento en que llegó al tope de las escaleras sus rodillas, sus manos y parte de la planta de sus pies se encontraban sangrando, cubiertas por el polvo y la suciedad.

Nuevamente gracias a su suerte, en su camino hacia arriba se había encontrado con una fuente descuidada de un manantial natural. El tazón en que esta caía estaba roto, con rastros de moho en su fondo. La cascada de agua, por suerte, estaba completamente limpia. La primera gota de agua que tocó sus labios fue…

No había palabras para describir el _alivio…_

Si su Papá no le hubiera enseñado que no debía beber agua en abundancia ni en grandes cantidades si se encontraba severamente deshidratada, ella se habría dejado ahogar bajo esa fuente de agua. Y la tentación estaba allí, completamente presente, incluso ahora.

Pero al mismo tiempo el tope de la escalera estaba allí frente a ella abriéndole el paso a un pasillo, de al menos la mitad del largo del primer pasillo.

A diferencia de ese, el final de este corredor era completamente visible. Incluso podría decir que era lo más similar a “la luz al final del túnel”. Por más esperanzador que esa imagen fuera –la promesa de una salida de este lugar- también era señal de algo problemático: individuos hostiles.

El lugar era obviamente sagrado, aun si el nivel inferior se encontraba mayormente abandonado.

Nadie tomaría de buen ánimo el encontrar un intruso encaminado desde el lugar del Fuego Viviente que se supone que estaban cuidando.

En el límite entre la oscuridad y la luz, pegada contra la pared del corredor, fue capaz de ver al interior de la nueva habitación: seis grandes pilares sostenían el alto techo; estatuas de seres humanoides alineaban las paredes en ambas partes en posiciones similares a las estatuas romanas o griegas, grandes pedestales con cuencos aun más grandes sostenían el fuego que iluminaba el lugar; más allá, pasando un arco más corto que los pilares, se encontraba la puerta de entrada, flanqueada por dos guardias.

Estos vestían un juego de armadura plateado con negro, portando un emblema de armas indescifrable bordado en plateado contra las telas negras. En sus manos sujetaban lanzas, cuya punta se alzaba por encima de sus cascos.

_¿Por qué siempre tienen que ser lanzas?_

Ocultándose en la línea de la sombra creada por uno de los pilares, luchó contra su cabello que insistía en caer sobre su hombro izquierdo, justo en sobre la luz y directamente en el campo de visión de los guardias, mientras se movía lentamente hacia el interior de la habitación.

Pasando el arco del pasillo vio que la simetría del lugar no se limitaba a la arquitectura sino también a las decoraciones: dos jarrones con plantas locales decoraban la entrada del pasillo; el pasillo en si se encontraba entre dos estatuas, que sobrepasaban con creces a las demás, representando a una mujer y a un hombre en posiciones en reflejo directo del otro; frente a estos, a un metro de distancia de sus pies, se alzaban mesas de piedras con intricados engravados y lo que solo podían ser ofrendas encima de estos.

_Un templo. Por supuesto que es un templo. ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser el lugar que guarda la fuente de vida del planeta?_

Con trabajo se las arregló para ocultarse detrás de la mesa a su lado izquierdo, justo a los pies de la que debía ser la principal deidad femenina. En ese pequeño nicho, donde debía encogerse sobre sí misma para permanecer sentada y fuera de vista, podía sentir el calor de un fuego cercano y disfrutar de los rayos del sol que entraban a través de uno de los enormes vitrales que cubrían la pared a su derecha.

Allí, sintiéndose parcialmente segura, se vio obligada a admitir que no podía continuar.

Si bien aún continuaba hambrienta, al fin había sido capaz de saciar su sed. Inclusive tenía una fuente de calor que ayudaba a apartar el frio que le había abrazado hasta esos momentos. Era un pequeño alivio frente al cómo había iniciado esa situación.

Gracias a la luz fue capaz de observarse a sí misma detenidamente.

Se encontraba completamente cubierta de polvo. Pero sus manos y rodillas se habían llevado la peor parte: la mezcla de polvo, tierra y sangre seca cubría el frente de sus rodillas y las palmas de sus manos, dificultando su movimiento. Alguna que otra roca minúscula se enterraba en su piel a pesar de que ella no las sentía.

Solo podía imaginarse como se verían las heridas por debajo de estas.

Buscando algo con lo que limpiar, pasó sus ojos entrecerrados por sus alrededores y acabó volviendo su mirada a la superficie de la mesa de piedra contra la que se encontraba apoyada. Allí, entre las ofrendas, se hallaba un conjunto de cuatro objetos similares a esas botellas elegantes de perfume, cada una de distinto tamaño y color.

Lentamente alzó su mano hacia la más pequeña y, con cuidado, la retiró de la mesa. Su brazo comenzó a temblar a medio camino de retirarlo de la mesa debido al esfuerzo causado por el ángulo.

El contenedor, a pesar de ser pequeño, estaba decorado con sobre-relieves de flores y animales que se las arreglaban para diferenciarse entre sí aunque estaban moldeados en el mismo cristal. El tapón era un rombo de material transparente que le permitía ver las pequeñas flores cuidadosamente ordenadas en su centro.

Sujetándolo contra su cuerpo, se encogió sobre si misma mientras tiraba del tapón, paranoica de que el mero hecho de abrir la botella causara demasiado ruido en este lugar donde lo que perduraba el silencio. Y la simplicidad con la que este se abrió casi la hace saltar.

El líquido dentro de la botella olía… dulce. Similar a la uva, pero era más sutil que el jugo o el vino. Afortunadamente, no parecía tener ninguno de esos toques artificiales que eran tan característicos del perfume; lo que significaba que podía tratarse de algo que ella podría beber más tarde aunque no sabía que tal afectaría a su estómago vacío.

Inclinándose hacia adelante se contorsionó de forma que pudiera sostenerse contra el suelo en sus codos mientras mantenía sus piernas de costado. No era la posición más sencilla por la que manejarse pero le permitía tener acceso a la pequeña hendidura que separaba el suelo de la base de la estatua; allí podría dejar caer el líquido sin preocuparse de que el charco llegara más allá de los límites de la mesa de piedra.

Apretando sus dientes, esperando sentir alguna especie de ardor a causa de sus heridas, procedió a inclinar la botella.

El líquido toco su piel.

…..

Y con sus ojos abiertos de par en par ella solo observó como el líquido blanquecino se oscurecía mientras caía de su mano.

La sangre seca desapareciendo con el líquido, sin ninguna herida visible por debajo.

**Author's Note:**

> Habrá más capítulos y actualizaré de acuerdo.


End file.
